Mark of the Lunar Moon
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Lucy and Tasha are werewolves, both struggling to find a meaning for living due to their past. One day they run away to a place called Fairy Tail, where wolves roam free. With both having heartbreaking past, can they avoid being caught by their father and accept everyone in the guild, and what does it have to do with two boys who get attached to them when they first walk in?
1. Chapter 1: The runaways

**This just came to me out of the blue so don't judge if I have to end it early because I run out of ideas for it.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail: if I did it would be totally different XD **

**Read and enjoy: D**

Chapter 1: The runaways

_Can you save me from this?_

_Cause it's not my time_

_I'm not going there's a fear in me it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Ooh but I won't go…_

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made_

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take em away_

_Ooh but I'm taking them back…_

_(Not my time by 3 doors down)_

We took off in a blaze of glory… well, not really. See we're wolves. No, that's not right either... We're shape shifters… Damn it, that's not right either! We're werewolves, yeah that sounds exactly right.

We escaped our home since our father was planning on keeping us captive and selling us off to bidders for a week each as slave, toys or play things.

Tasha was still crying as we left together, she was just a year younger than me but she was a bit more emotional than I was. I barked at her saying,

"_Quit crying, Tasha! Pay attention to where you're going or you'll run into a- _too late, I heard a whimper as I watch Tasha rub her nose with her paw.

Yup, that was my smart sister. She gets more disoriented as a wolf. She's happy being more human than wolf but loves to run a lot.

"_Come on we're almost to Hargeon!" _I sent my thoughts towards her. She let out a choked up bark. _"What if he finds us!? I'm scared onee-san!" _Tasha whimpered as she took the lead making me hurry my pace as we reached the forest edge.

We changed back into our human form, her's was a brunette with little passed shoulder length hair, and she had thick black glasses. She was skinny as a tooth pick, her hair had a bit of my hair color in it which was golden blonde almost. She was a few inches shorter than me around 5"0 while I was exactly 5"3.

She had brown eyes like me but a paler complexion than me. I had complete golden hair with a blue tips due to getting in trouble with dad which caused us to be in this situation almost _except_ Tasha got a tattoo of her mom's name on her, which was the exact **reason** we were here.

She wore a tank top with bloody patterns on it with a ripped up sweater, and blue jeans, and loafers. I wore boots with a purple tank and a cut off pair of shorts that ended at my knees.

We traveled until we reached Magnolia where we stayed in a hotel, thank god for Tasha thinking ahead for stealing 1,000 jewels from her account to keep us alive till we found permanent station.

Tasha's POV

I was nervous about father coming for us because he's found me several times when I've run away from home. And that was when he hit me and either Nee-chan or Mama came and found me.

More recently was a few weeks ago when he whipped me for protecting Nee-chan by saying I was out late when Lucy was out looking for a place for us to stay at when we'd run away together.

I ended up running 5 miles away to the beach in Hargeon in tears in my wolf form. Lucy had to approach me carefully because she knew how I felt alone without Mama.

Flashback

_I could sense Nee-chan nearby but I didn't look her way cause I knew I was growling. _

"_Shhh." She said quietly which made me close my mouth, silencing my growls of pain. _

_She walked over to me cautiously. "Nee-chan, I'm sorry!" I sent my thoughts towards her like she taught me. _

_She smiled and knew I wouldn't hurt her in anyway. _

"_Let's go home, sis." She held a hand towards me as I shifted back, tears still dripping down my face as she came close hugging me tight in support._

"_I'm so sorry!" I hiccupped as the tears fell._

I could've hurt Nee-chan but she trusted me enough not to hurt her. I looked at her as she stared out the window when she whispered to me.

"Tasha-nee, look that's where we're going in the morning." She grabbed me and hauled me up onto the bed and pointed out a place to me. It was a big building, a guild from what I could tell. "What's that, Lucy-nee?" I asked staring at my sister; she had tears in her eyes.

"Our new wolf home, Fairy Tail." She told me how she read about Fairy Tail, being the number one place where werewolves could stay and are treated like family. My eyes grew wide. "How you know so much about Fairy Tail?" she smiled at me.

"My best friend ran away from home, he went to Fairy Tail. He was a wolf, he loved the wolf life just like us, and I bet he has it great there." Lucy had a spark of passion in her eyes.

Somewhere in Magnolia- inside Fairy Tail-the next day

"I smell new wolves." Raven haired boy replies sniffing the air around him as his pink haired friend/enemy smelt as well.

"You right but to me, they're both familiar." The pink haired boy though back to a memory.

_Flashback_

"_Come on nee-chan!" a blonde cried out to her little wolf formed sister who was panting and licking her. "She's a cute wolf." The boy said as he petted the girl/wolf that had the appearance of a rich chocolate brown wolf. She smelt of roses and chocolate. _

_Xxx_

_He sniffed around and spotted a blonde wolf she howled along with a bigger wolf that appeared to be female since the wolf didn't growl at him. She smelt of vanilla and lilies. _

He could smell those two specific smells somewhere in town. "It can't be…"

Lucy's Pov

I woke up extra early with Tasha as we made our way towards the guild. I could smell my old friend; I doubt he even remembers me because it was such a long time ago. I grabbed Tasha's hand as she protested.

"Nee-chan! Hang on I'm coming!" I dashed through the doors with Tasha and we stared in awe at how big the place was. "Wow" We both said in union.

Tasha's POV

I couldn't believe how big the place was. It was like a dream almost. Everyone was growling but I snapped at them making them back off cause they started to sniff me. "Ah your definitely a beauty and a sight to behold." A raven haired boy walked up to me. He didn't have a shirt on which startled me.

I didn't know what to think so I screamed mostly because he was half naked. "PERVERT!" I hid behind nee-chan as she hit the male wolf, who smelt of cold frigid air and mountains.

"Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice. I almost fainted when my sis got hugged by a total stranger; he mostly was to me since I don't remember a Pink haired person before, let alone a boy.

"It is you." The boy's eyes were shining bright with relief. I literally fainted… I didn't feel anything as my head hit the ground…

Lucy's POV

I was shocked to see my old friend once again but I panicked when I saw my sister collapse on the floor. "AH! Nee-chan! Wake up!" I cried out as the strange boy from before who talked to her had gathered her up in his arms.

"Put. My. Sister. Down!" I tried to shove the boy away from my sister, but strong arms grabbed me from behind.

"I'm okay!" She cried out as she got out of the male's arms. "Who are you, you stripping beast!" she smacked him on the chest.

The arms let me go as I went to her. "You really ok?" I whispered to her, hugging her she whispered back a small yes.

"I'm Gray, and you smell like heaven." He smiled at Tasha who was clearly not amused with his antics. "Leave the girl alone, stripping queen." I looked at the man behind me to see it was my old friend, Natsu. His hair was the same as I remembered it.

"Hi Natsu." I smiled at him. "It's great to see you finally." A smile picked at Tasha when she looked at Natsu. "Hi Natsu-chan!" She giggled as Natsu grabbed both me and Tasha in a tight hug. "Hey, Cutey wolf. Been keeping your sister safe from your Dad?"

I chuckled at Natsu's old nickname for Tasha; he used to call her that every time she was in her wolf form. She was an adorable wolf; she took after Mom a lot when she was in her wolf form.

Tasha shifted into her wolf and barked happily at Natsu. He laughed while leaning down to scratch her neck and back. "I missed you too, Cutey wolf!" He choked out cause his eyes were watering with tears when Tasha licked him before turning back.

"It's so great to see you again Natsu." She sighed smiling at him. I asked Natsu. "Where's the master? We'd like to stay here." I noticed Gray, the other wolf got a little excited as he waged his tail since he shifted forms and poked his nose into Tasha's palm, showing her that he wants to be petted by her.

"Whoa, never saw Gray be that friendly with a new wolf before. He mostly shies away from them and just says hello until they've been there for a month." Natsu replies as he wrapped an arm around my waist steering me towards the second floor.

"Tasha! Come on we're going to see the master!" She followed behind us with Gray trailing her, a happy bark emitting from him. I noticed a red head was smiling up at us, an apparent friend of Natsu's and Gray's from what I could tell.

Gray's POV

She's such a beauty. I never saw a more beautiful wolf. I only thought those things as I followed Tasha up stairs, content with being near my new friend. "I'm Tasha Heartifilia by the way." She said to me, clearly knowing I would understand her words.

They talked to the master from what I could hear through the door as I waited outside the office with Natsu. I was back in my human skin, standing next to him.

"You seem quite fond of Tasha already, icicle queen." There Natsu went with the insults. "I'm not gonna get dragged into an argument and ruin the best mood I've ever been in since Juvia's death." Natsu remembered the death of my old mate. She died by shotgun wound. I stayed with her as she died.

"_Never forget the person you are, Gray-sama. That man was the one I fell in love with. Stay true to yourself and I promise I will always watch over you. I'll give you a sigh from heaven to prove I'm still with you. You may not expect what it is but just know it's meant to be. Love you always, Gray-sama." She choked on her blood after she said her speech to me with no tears in sight as if she lived a fulfilled life._

The door opened and revealed Tasha and Lucy who both hand guild marks on they're hands. Lucy had a pink one on her left hand; Tasha had an icy blue on her right. I grinned because that's where I came from, snowy, icy mountains.

I grinned at her as she walked past me and down the stairs. "She's feisty." I stared at her, while Natsu stared after Lucy as Master followed them down to introduced them to the guild.

"Children! Listen up, we have two new wolves. Welcome your new members, Lucy and Tasha Heartifilia." The whole guild howled with joy.

Lucy's POV

Tasha was laughing as a little bluenette walked up to us. "Hi, I'm Levy!" She shifted into a wolf and back, which revealed a lightly blue tinted wolf with brown doe eyes. She shook mine and Tasha's hands. She held three books in her hands.

"Are those books good?" We both said at the same time. "YUP!" Levy cheered as she showed us the guilds Library where her friend, a black big wolf with red eyes growled at us.

"Oi, Gajeel! These are new members! Change and say hello." She batted a hand on the wolf's nose, silencing his growls. Suddenly a man with very long but shaggy hair stood before us with several piercings in his face and arms.

"Hi." He muttered and turned to the girl and watched her with a soft expression from what I could tell. I could tell he was crushing on the small girl.

Tasha ended up leaving me alone in the library as Gray came by and dragged her out from the corner of my eyes which I ignored.

Tasha's POV

"Oi! What's the big idea pal?" I hissed and to my surprise it was my new friend Gray, who was flinching away from me in his wolf form. His raven furred coat was beautiful, it sparkled like moon light. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were another person I didn't know." I said calmly like Nee-chan used to do when I would run away from home.

He came closer. I sigh. "You remind me of the person I would be." He looked at me confused. _"What you mean?" _his thoughts hit me.

I sat on the ground next to him. "My dad was an evil person; he was cold to me and Lucy. He would often yell at me more than Lucy because she stood her ground against him. After he whipped me once, because Lucy came home late and I lied by saying I came home late, he beat me with a belt, this was just a few weeks ago." I could hear Gray growling.

"_How could he?! That's not right!" _Gray said inside my head as I hugged him close to stop my shaking.

"He hit me on my stomach mostly. But after he was done I ran out of the house in my wolf skin terrified and scared, mostly because Lucy didn't know I ran off and my mom was dead. Lucy found me 5 miles from home by the bay. She would talk in a soft voice and tell me I wasn't alone and that we would get out one day." I felt warm arms around me as tears left my eyes.

"It's ok, now." He whispered to me. I felt safe for once since that night Lucy petted my fur.

Natsu's Pov

I asked Lucy how she was doing. She said she was ok, but I saw sadness under her eyes. "You ok?" I asked her. She had tears in her eyes.

"We ran away." She sobbed. "Tasha was in pain, I had to take her and run away from home!" she sobbed hard into my chest as I looked over at Cutey wolf (Tasha) who was crying against Gray. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Is he? Is he coming to find you?!" I almost shouted. She shook her head. "He will eventually, but please let us stay, Tasha still hasn't healed from her last beating from Father." In that moment was when Tasha cried out in pain.

"Nee-chan!" I saw a bloodied through bandage on her stomach. Gray was already pulling her shirt up to exam it.

"Wendy!" Gray and I cried out at the same time. She had a bad stitch on her stomach by the time Wendy was done with Tasha.

"She struggled to come here with me; she was strong the entire time we ran here. She's alive thanks to you!" Lucy sobbed hugging Wendy who was a little teary as well.

"Make sure she stay's down, and make sure she takes meds for the pain." Wendy replies, wiping her hands of the blood.

"I can't lose you too, nee-san." Lucy whispered to her sister. Her eyes were a little open. "Thank you, Gray-kun, Wendy-san." She grabbed Gray's hand and held it close. Gray smiled at her then to Lucy.

"She such a strong person." He put a hand on Lucy's shoulder the one my hand wasn't occupying.

Gray's POV

I was glad Wendy was able to do something for Tasha, she needed help bad, just from the look of her would on her stomach. It was a long scratch mark it wasn't deep but enough to cause a little blood loose and pain.

"_I'll protect you, Tasha. I failed with Juvia but I'm not gonna fail you." _I only thought as I set my head next to her's and closed my eyes.

**Sorry it was a long chapter, I wanted enough stuff to give you guys a hint at the characters, sorry Gray is OOC but that's how I wanted him to be for my OC character since she's been beaten and hurt by her father. **

**I hope you guys enjoy my first supernatural story XD I'll work hard on the next chapter if this one gets reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tasha's Hidden pain

**I can't stay away from my laptop tonight for some reason oh well at least I enjoyed writing the first chapter this next chapter won't be as long though cause it's like already 7 and I gotta watch something in an hour. **

**Please review I don't own Fairy tail, I would love to have cause it would be fun have them being all more funny XD**

Chapter 2: Tasha's hidden pain

Gray's POV

I watch Tasha sleep in the infirmary for a few days. She has been in and out of consciousness and has been screaming a lot. A few squeezes from my hand to her's makes her come back to reality that her father wasn't there with her but that I was here to make her feel better.

I would often switch off with Lucy who wanted to see her just as much as Natsu and I did. I knew nothing about her so I questioned Natsu for once instead of pestering Lucy who was struggling just as much as her own sister was.

"Natsu," I asked walking over to him after my switch off with Lucy, he stayed close by to watch Lucy who he was more worried about cause she hasn't slept much the past few days. "Yeah?" He looked up at me, thank god no insults, and the fact my shirt was still on.

"How long have you known, Tasha and Lucy?" Natsu cracked a smile, which I haven't seen since Tasha's injury opened a few days ago.

"Since I was like oooh, 5 I guess I can't remember but she and Lucy were just adorable when they were young. When I first saw Tasha's wolf form, she was just as cute as she was days ago when she showed her wolf skin. She has this antic that always leaves you thinking, wow that's the most adorable wolf I've ever seen." Natsu smirked. "I mostly had a crush on Lucy because she had a bright smile that lit up the whole room. I remember me and Lucy were teaching Tasha how to walk in her wolf form. She was so clumsy. But she didn't give up."

I could just imagine Tasha as that adorable pup that Natsu remembers. "She is pretty adorable." I grinned.

Natsu's eyes grew solemn. "It wasn't always cheers and smiles though, I left them, ran away from home about 2 years back. They're mom had died about 6 years back. I stayed with my drunk-aholic father just for their sake because they needed the support their own father wouldn't give them.

"They stayed at the cemetery the longest after everyone left. Lucy looked up to her mom; she practically helped Lucy become the wolf she is now. Tasha loved her mom because her father would beat her for things she often didn't do. After they're mom died Lucy had to take care of Tasha more than ever but she couldn't stop her father whenever Tasha got beaten.

"Every day when I came over I would see scars and bruises on Tasha. It was a horrible sight; she would often cry and hug me because she was afraid of me leaving because she thought I could protect her like her mom did." Natsu had tears coming out of his eyes.

"God I wish I didn't leave them by themselves. I never saw Tasha in such a worst state where she needed stitches." He covered his eyes and sobbed into his hands.

I gave him a bro hug just to give him some support. "It's not your fault. Lucy did all she could to protect her while you were gone. Now, she's got a whole guild to help keep her safe. You wouldn't have been able to do something if your own father started beating you as well for interfering in other people's lives, I bet." I scolded him the best I could.

Lucy walked into the room and saw us hugging. "Natsu, Gray." She whispered. We looked up and saw she had a smile on her face with tears in her eyes. "She's awake." I heard three other people get up and walk inside with us. So it was also Erza, Wendy and Levy who walked in, not just me and Natsu.

Natsu reached for her first and hugged her. "How you doing, Cutey wolf?" he sighed with relief. She chuckled. "I'm ok as I'll ever be, Natsu-nii." She patted his hair and cheek before looking at me. "Hi Gray-kun." She smiled before holding her arms open for me as I hugged her close. "You doing well? I just want you to know that your dad won't find this place and we'll keep you safe and well protected." She had tears in her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Gray-kun." She shifted before rubbing her head into my side.

She shifted back and looked at Erza. "I don't think I ever got your name?" she grinned. "I'm Tasha." Erza held a hand out. "I'm a friend of Gray and Natsu's, and it's Erza. Natsu's told me so much about the both of you."

"I bet he has!" both her and Lucy replied before laughing, while Natsu blushed hugging Lucy, hopefully glad to see a smile on her face again.

"Thanks again for treating me Wendy-san." The cute blue haired girl just blushed and waved it off. "It was nothing." "Don't be so modest!" Lucy hugged the cute little 13 year old.

"Glad you're ok, Tasha." Levy replies as she walked out of the infirmary as Tasha prepared to stand up.

Tasha's POV

I couldn't wait to get out of the bed. Gray pushed me back down as Natsu and Lucy were about to get up. "Tasha," Gray looked a bit melancholy. "What's wrong, Gray-kun?" I ask him looking over at Natsu for an answer.

"Is it true? Natsu told me before that you got beaten as a child. Did your father hurt you?" Gray was struggling to get the words out I could tell. I hushed him and nodded my response.

"He did. This last one that I got was because of my bad choice I ended up getting a name tattooed on me of my mother. I wanted to memorialize her on my skin. Father wasn't happy because the minute I came home he attacked me with a knife and almost killed me." I sniffed looking up and Natsu and Gray while Lucy looked away.

"Lucy-nee finally had it and that very night we left, she patched me up the best she could, I stole 1000 jewels and we left. Ran away from our own home. Lucy-nee knew where to go because she remembered Natsu-nii talking about this magic place called Fairy Tail, where all werewolves could come and be safe from people who don't understand." I sniffed again, wiping my nose and my eyes.

"Every day it was the same in my life. When I was 5 I got beaten to the point I hide under the house and didn't come out even when Mama and Lucy-nee came looking for me. I barked and growled at them so much. I pretty much hurt them the most right there when I was the injured pup who was hiding trying to stay hidden from the pain that father inflicted on me." My eyes watered bad I had tears dripping down my face but I still continued the story of my life.

"Lucy-nee came home late one night mostly because she was looking for a place for us. I'm pretty sure she found this place while she was out that night. I took the fall for her and got hit and beaten, this time I ran away 5 miles from the house to the bay in Hargeon. She came and comforted me back home. I growled at her that time yet she trusted me not to hurt her even though she practically cornered me." I looked away from Gray and Natsu.

I wiped my eyes again. "I-I" I choked up a bit my throat constricted, "I don't know why he beat me so much. It's like he hated me in every possible way. I was afraid every single day of my childhood. When Natsu-nii came over it was like relief flew through me and a safety was near, as if Natsu being there meant Father couldn't hurt me." I looked at Natsu.

"Thank you… thank you for making me feel safe." Natsu hugged me hard. "I felt like I had to do something for you. I guess what I did wasn't enough cause he still beat you!" I could hear his voice cracking. I pushed him back slightly.

"Don't you _ever_ say that!?" I slapped him making the tears that threaten to come out stop.

"You kept me safe when Mama died, you supported me and Lucy-nee when Mama passed away and we were hurting more than ever! You were our rock. You kept us from falling apart and when Father was abusive the most. After Mama died, the beatings got worst, especially for Lucy-nee. She got hit just as bad because she looked just like mama." I bit my lip as tears spilled on my face.

Gray hugged me close once again. He whispered things in my ear while was trying to block out the painful memories. Lucy broke down crying as well as she hugged the pillow that was on my bed as Natsu came and held her close as his own tears spilled.

We all ended up crying ourselves to sleep that night so we stayed in the infirmary.

**Sorry it's shorter this chapter I hope people like this story cause it's very good cause It took me forever to figure out my OC's tragic past. I had to stop several times because I cried while writing this story. Hope you guys enjoy this story because it looks like a good one I wrote. In the next chapter I'll reveal Natsu's Wolf form but for now guess what it looks like**

**Good night everybody and have a happy winter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The uncomfortable Meeting

**Horray I'm so happy someone liked my story. This story took me a day to figure out the irony of how I discovered the idea was pretty funny in a nutshell XD please review. I don't own Fairy Tail but I own the OC or OC's that may be provided later. **

**Thank you TealEye for loving this story! ^_^**

Chapter 3: The Uncomfortable meeting

Tasha's POV

I woke the next morning with Gray snuggling up next to me, his cold skin felt nice since it was hot last night. I struggled to get out of his grip.

Apparently, I made a few noises because the next thing I know a strange white haired lady walks in and sees me, chuckles while putting her hands on her hips. "Gray, let the poor wolf go." She had a sense of humor in her tone.

I flinched back as the lady walked over to me the reality hits me, I'm not back at home so there was no reason to be afraid… but then why was my body refusing to relax itself? I could sense the wolf inside me was scared of being cornered.

Lucy probably sensed my fear and growled at the lady. "Are you apart of this guild?" she said coldly her eyes already a hardy brown from her usual melted chocolate brown.

"Hai! I'm the barmaid! I'm Mira." She shifted, barked at us while wagging her tail before shifting back. She ended up revealing a snowy thin wolf but had a semi thick layer of a small build under her fur. I grinned; feeling my body more at easy as Gray let me up, Natsu was just now waking up when Gray started an argument for no reason.

"You sleep like a log, ash for brains!" Gray retorted. Natsu got in his face.

"What was that, Icicle pants?" I looked down and almost jumped two feet. He wasn't wearing pants… I ended up leaping so high I ended up all the way into the guild's main room.

"You freaked out Tasha!" Lucy screamed in Gray's ear as she pulled him by the ear out of the infirmary. "Easy, or I'm gonna end up back in there." He mused as she dragged him over to me after finding his pants.

I didn't even realize the guild was full of members. "ECK!" I squealed as I jumped behind Gray who just patted my arm.

"It's cool. They're all wolves. If you don't feel comfortable just shift." I nodded and shifted to my wolf skin. I was too nervous to go near anybody.

Lucy was more open than I was at that moment and everyone introduced themselves to her, in human and wolf skin. Some were mostly forest brown but they each had a different scent.

I heard a bark. I turned and saw Gajeel from yesterday. I barked at him. _"Ohayo, Gajeel-san!" _I sent my thoughts to him. He just huffed but sent something back. _"Glad to see you're doing ok, Shrimp was worried about you." _

"_Shrimp? You mean Levy?"_

"_Who else?" _I could hear a faint wolf laugh coming from him as he runs over to a small petite wolf who had brown doe eyes and a blue furry pattern but that was both lighter than Gray and Wendy's.

"_Levy!"_ I cheered in the only wolfy way I could as I ran up to her she ended up butting my head with hers.

I shifted back to my human skin and rubbed her wolf head. "You ok? I think I ran into you a little hard!" I couldn't hold in the fact that I was laughing because I thought it was funny.

I got greeted by many people, I strangely found a friend in Gajeel because I could tell he was protective of Levy like Natsu was once protective of me, now it's mostly gray and it's making me feel weird because I barely know him yet it's like I known him forever.

The next few days I would chat around with Natsu and Gajeel and ask how they've been then often asked Gray how he first got there in Fairy Tail.

Wendy would be caught up in the conversation mostly because I think she got attached to me in a big sis/little sis way. I thought it was adorable.

Levy and me once spied on Natsu and Lucy as she showed him a few books Levy had shown her that she thought he'd find interesting. _That's not what we saw!_ We watched for about 2 minutes of them kissing before I took a picture to show Mira later.

I giggled as Nee-chan walked out of the Library with Natsu in tow blushing like idiots with their hair even messier than when they went it. Even Gajeel and Gray questioned Natsu's antics with my sister.

"You finally, getting close to Blondie?" Gajeel was choking on a laugh as I elbowed him to keep him from laughing.

Gray couldn't help it and burst out laughing as he flung the pictures I took out across the table. "Nice help you are, GRAY!" I ended up almost wheezing out because my ribs hurt so hard from keeping the laughter inside for so long.

I fell out of my chair, laughing only to have Gajeel grab the back of my chair and lift it back up before I busted my head open. I didn't even care because I was laughing too hard while Lucy was making death threats at me.

Even Natsu got in on the laughter and it ended up having the whole guild rolling on the floor in peals of laughter. Lucy ended up lighting up and just laughed along until slowly the laughs died down until it was just me, Gajeel and Gray trying to hold in our giggle fits.

"I never seen this Guild in higher spirits since these two came along." Wakaba replies while having a drink with Macao. I didn't recognize the kid who walked up to the table I was sitting at.

"Hi, sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Romeo." The boy held his hand out in which case I sniffed it to be sure he was sincere. "Tasha Heartifilia." I shook his hand as he smelt mine.

"Ah, Roses and Chocolate. Nice scent." I blushed a bit but she just waved it off as he sat down next to Wendy who was blushing brighter than I was.

It was funny because later Gajeel went up on stage and did a little singing routine, according to Wendy it was a usual routine he did often every week.

I saw him in a white suit and a black hat with a white and black guitar in his lap. He even went as far to wear shades. "This is gonna be good." Gray already had started laughing before Gajeel even struck a chord which made him huff on stage.

When he started singing I was covering my ears, on the floor laughing. I swear to god green earth I haven't laughed this hard since my play dates with Nee-chan and Natsu-nii at the age of 4.

"He howls better than he does sing." I heard Erza said as she forked some strawberry cake into her mouth that looked tasty but I didn't dare ask until she saw me staring at her.

"Uh, that looks good." Erza held another fork out to me and that's when everything went silent. "Want some?" Erza held the fork out to me I took note that everyone stopped doing what they were doing and watched as if to see something happen.

"Uh, sure." I took the fork and shoved some into my mouth. "It's very good!" I squealed. Erza told me she made it and I praised her even more I was crying because it was so delicious.

"Erza always gives some cake to the new comers because they have it hard outside. She does it as a welcome present." I nodded to what Gray said as Lucy walked over and took a bit as well.

"Tasha-nee is right. It's very delicious." Erza watched in pleasure as we ate the cake with her enjoying every last bit.

"Thank you Erza-chan!" We both replied as we bowed. She waved the namesake off and told us just to call her Erza which we gladly did.

As Gajeel continued to play I realized something. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." I muttered as I laughed along with Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray as we watch Gajeel make a fool out of himself on stage.

**Thanks so much for reading. I don't know when I can update again but I'll let you guys know. Hope you enjoyed this story. And sorry if Tasha's moods are every changing, she's very unsure of herself just like I am, since she's based after me XD **

**Please review and have a wonderful winter…**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry, guys

**I'm really sorry guys, I wanted to update soon, but due to the loss of my dog, Stella, I'm in deep mourning and won't be able to update for a few weeks, possibly the rest of the month if I can get out of the depression I'm in. **

**My dog had a seizure at around 8 this morning and was rushed to the vet, the vet said she had a heart attack and she was hardly breathing. I haven't decided whether or not to give up the fan fictions for a while or not. She was put to sleep an hour later. I've been crying ever since.**

**Hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy new year. God bless you guys for reading my stuff this year and hope you will continue in the future. **

**Goodbye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: The strange wolf

Chapter 5: the strange wolf.

The next day I was up early, thanks to the master, he let us stay in the guild for a few nights until we found a place to live.

Natsu and Gray were early coming in as well, just as Lucy finished getting changed from the clothing we brought with us.

I got a good look at Natsu's wolf, it was cedar red with a pink mixture, with a black under coat, which peaked out around his head and muzzle and chest area but the pink and red was more dominate around his back and belly.

"Ohayo, Natsu-nii, Gray-kun!" I cheered, shifting and ran over to them as the guild members slowly came in.

I chatted around with the guild members, mostly Gray, wanting to know more about him.

"I came from the mountains, I had a friend who welcomed me first here, and she was amazing." _Was? _I got confused but didn't ask because he didn't bring it up but I was surprised when everyone had their heads up.

"Incoming, a new wolf about to enter." Gajeel replies first, digging into his screws and nails which he strangely ate yesterday.

I look at who runs in, it was a beautiful familiar cream colored, caramel brown wolf. I could tell it was a girl; she was badly injured from how she limped into the guild.

She shifted looking at me. "Tasha-neesan!" She whispered but I could hear it plain as day. She had caramel brown hair when she appeared human with a peach face, her eyes were bright violet and her clothes were a little wear and tear in a few places.

She wore a black studded jean jacket with an orange striped shirt underneath with long skinny blue jeans with her converse sneakers.

"Ashley-nee!" I grabbed her before she fell to the ground as she fainted in my arms.

She had bruises covering her, some were almost healed but fresh ones replaced though as if she was trying to heal but something kept injuring her.

"Was he hurting you again?!" A new wolf came over to us, he had blonde, black and red hair all mixed together, I assumed that his wolf was more blonde and black than all three. His eyes were green like emeralds.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked the boy who was staring intently at Ashley.

"Please help Ashley-nee, Wendy-chan!" I begged as the little girl came over and helped cared for Ashley as she slowly regained consciousness a few hours later in the infirmary.

Ashley hugged me close when she saw me next to her. "My sister still trapped, Tasha-nee." Ashley was my closest friend back in grade school when we were younger but she ended up moving away somewhere.

"Kaylee is still there?!" I said in utter shock. Lucy gasped and looked away.

"Please, we need to save her from him! Tony! Please help me!" she cried out as she gasped and conked out again.

"That's enough of that." Gray replies as he pulled me out of the infirmary.

"Let me go! That's my best friend in there and I have to go save her sister!"

"You need to think of where she is plus we need that wolf's help if we're gonna do this!" Gray orders, I look away from him.

"I'm sorry." I sighed; Natsu clenched my shoulder in comfort. "We'll get her out of this mess she's in, don't worry. We just have to wait till she wakes up." I nodded in agreement but I feared the worst in my heart.

Kaylee's POV

I hid in the woods where Ashley-onee told me to hide. I could hear things roaming around the woods.

She told me if we got separated to head towards Hargeon then on to Magnolia which wasn't far from where I was.

I lost one of my sneakers in the chase and my hair was torn pretty badly. My hair was cedar chestnut red with a little of brown mixed in, it was long and curled, my eyes were as green as the grass I was running though.

My pants were black and nearly ripped apart but my tank that said run like hell was ok though it said it in red painted words while the shirt was as black as night.

I shifted into a chestnut brown wolf as I made my way through town to Magnolia as I almost collapsed on their doorstep of Fairy tail when a boy with pink hair found me.

"Tasha!" He called out which had my ears perked up very eagerly. My vision faded into darkness as I heard hushed footsteps and voices.

**Sorry this isn't much now I'll explain more of it later. I wanted people to know I'm doing a bit better, it's still a little hard on me, I just know I'll never watch Digimon fusion cause that was the last show I saw on TV before rushing her to the vet.**

**I got the news during the episode and I was crying the entire time during the visit. But what was even nice was a few days back my mom got me a stuffed dog that looked just like her when she was alive because I wasn't copping well. **

**I feel better now thanks to that present. That was the only real thing I wanted for Christmas beside what my mom has already gotten hidden away in her closet XD **

**Hope you guys enjoy this rather short chapter and sorry for worrying you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Dan Straight

**Thanks so much for all of the support during the time when my dog passed away I got so many reviews afterwards and I hope they get bigger I recommend TealEye and Mythandfairytaillover13 since hey both recommended my stories. Please try and read any of my other stories including my dbz stories XD **

Chapter 6: Finding Dan Straight

_Xxx…_

_Death surrounds _

_My heartbeat's slowing down_

_I won't take this world's abuse_

_I won't give up or refuse_

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

_When everything your love is leaving_

_You hold on to what you believe in_

_(Female voice) _

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard you flat line_

_(Both)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We've gotta stand and fight forever_

_Don't close your eyes_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We gotta fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

_(Skillet's Not gonna die)_

Tasha' POV

I discovered Kaylee in front of the guild steps, unconscious and badly injured. She was bleeding from her forehead and other wound marks.

"WENDY!" I cried out as I desperately pulled on Kaylee's arms to bring her inside as Gray came out and lifted the wolf girl onto his shoulders. I had tears streaming down my face.

"_Both Kaylee and Ashley are injured! Is Dan on a rampage again?!' _ I thought as I rushed past the members to the infirmary. Everyone was startled and shock including Gajeel.

Lucy was solemn sitting next to Ashley as I took my seat in between the two as Kaylee was being put on an IV and patched up her wounds.

I gasp when Wendy opened her jacket to reveal bloody spots on her chest and abdomen area.

"Kaylee-nee." I gasped as tears swam in my eyes. Gray came close to me as I prepared to walk into the guild hall.

"What's their story?" He gazed at me with kind eyes with questions of his own in them.

I turn to him my body almost relaxed as I spoke. "I can only tell you what they're lives were." I reopened my eyes to him with a full blue/green/gray gaze.

"Dan Straight. He was they're owner. He kept them like pets or more like abused toys. The day I met them was a day I'll never forget."

_Flashback_

_5 years back _

_I wandered the streets of town. People knew what I was but didn't say anything because I couldn't hurt them anyway. As I escaped to the aisle where I could hide, I saw and heard two crying children. _

_I saw one ten year old and one 7 year old both girls crying their eyes out bruised and bloodied. _

"_You two ok?" I asked after I shifted out of my pelt._

"_You're just like us." the girls said as one by one they shifted revealing their wolf pelts. _

_Soon we got to talk and they told me about everything going on in their lives. They're owner was abusive and cruel to them. That's why they hid in the aisle way._

I continued to explain their story and I was more confused on who this Tony kid was who was next to Ashley in his wolf form, a dark caramel colored with a chocolate brown nose.

I glared at him as I looked at the two injured females. _'I promise you girls that I will save you both' _I thought as I shifted and snuck out of the guild with Gray tailing after me in his raven colored pelt.

'_Where are we going?' _Gray asked as we both sped together through the woods. I stopped and sniffed out the path that the sisters came from before arriving at Fairy Tail.

'_We have to track down Dan Straight and gain both Ashley-nee and Kaylee-nee their freedom' _ I didn't know who Tony was to Ashley maybe a lost relative but I didn't think about it as we both sped towards Dan Straight's Mansion.

It was a big one but not as big as the one I grew up in with Lucy-nee. It was blue instead of a peach color like the other house. The house had a big double door set. As me and Gray shifted we were greeted by the butler.

"Hello, and who might you be?" The butler said as we approached the stair case. I gave him a threatened look but recovered with a smile. "We need to see Dan Straight. We have some business with the man of the house." I tried to act as innocent and calm as possible.

The house looked even better when we got inside. And there waiting for us in the parlor was Dan himself.

It took so much restraint to make sure I didn't attack him.

Gray glared at him like I did but he was more protective of me as he stood closer towards me.

Dan had a stupid grin on his face, he was wearing plaid and jeans like a lumber jack, and his brown hair was close to covering his eyes.

I didn't look away from him as he walked closer towards us as Gray growled under his breathe at the man.

Lucy's POV

Back at the guild

I looked around in a desperate attempt to find Tasha, Ashley had finally moved and made a noise. Natsu shooked his head. "She's not here, Luce. Gray isn't either. Do you have a lead where they might be?"

I glanced around and my eyes landed on Gajeel, in which case I knew if Gray left with Tasha, Gajeel would know where they went because Tasha considered Gajeel to be her best friend already.

"Oi, Gajeel!" he looked up at me, nuts and bolts sticking out of his mouth mid chew. I inwardly cringed in disgust as he spoke around the bolts. "Whut?" (What?) He spit the bolts out on his plate of them as leaned back in his chair.

"Where did Tasha and Gray go?" I waved in front of him a piece of my father's very old and specially made metal. He looked at the gizmo like a treat, as if he was a real dog he would've already be begging me for it.

"Is that a piece of good hardware made by GrimeHearts Inc.?" That was the name of the company Father had worked with once. I nodded as I waved it in front of him. "Where did Tasha and Gray go off to? You tell me and this is all your to taste to your hearts content."

Gajeel was drooling a little as he spoke quickly. "They went to find some guy by the name of Dan Straight who was the owner of those two girls in the infirmary." I gasped as I dropped the piece which he caught and started gnawing on it.

I was now officially worried because that man was as cruel as Father was. "Natsu we have to find them!" I shifted and ran out the guild doors with Natsu trailing behind me.

**Uh oh… looks like Lucy knows something Tasha doesn't know. Are they gonna make it in time to save Tasha and Gray. And what's Ashley and Kaylee's story? **

**Find out in the next chapter**

**And Happy belated New year XD **


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting back and exploring

**Hey guys, Tasha-san here, sorry I've been super busy with everything. I just had to finish up A new Sayian before I could continue because I had this chapter set for two weeks now coming up on three because I just had to finish that story cause I needed to get everything set for next month which for that will be special featuring a new storyline including another antagonist who will become friends with Evil Goma and everything.**

**if you want to know the rest please check out my Profile in a few days it will be up along with a short preview of what is gonna be done in the new story as well.**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

Chapter 7: Fighting back and exploring

_So watch my chest heave as this last breath leave me_

_I am trying to be what you're dying to see_

_I feel like "Fuck man can't take this anymore this heart break this."_

_This is life that's so thankless_

_How could he just forsake us?_

_Racist he makes us hate us he gave us nothing but no trust_

_And I am so fucked up_

_So let this gun bond us_

_Let's hide by this lust and once we are just dust_

_He'll know that he loved us_

_LET IT ALL BURN!_

_I will burn first._

_God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?_

_Just let me burn it's what I've deserve._

_God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?_

_(Paradise lost-Hollywood Undead *first verse first chorus*)_

Tasha's POV

I stared at Dan as he walked towards us. He had a smirk on his face. I felt a shiver go through me, but I didn't back down once. I could hear howling nearby but I didn't listen to who it was.

Gray got a little nervous near me but didn't back down as Dan approach me.

It wasn't until Nee-chan and Natsu busted through the window both growling at Dan. I was shock but didn't drop my gaze away from Dan who just stared right back.

"_Don't look at him!" _ Nee-chan's thoughts cried out to me. I looked to her and said. "Why not?"

"_Because he has the power to force you to become a part of his pack. At one time he had a group of over 15 wolves before they retaliated against him." _Nee-chan warned as we both jumped away from his onslaughts.

"We have to get out. We'll find out about his stuff later." Gray grabbed my arm before running out of the house. Nee-chan and Natsu stayed behind while dealing with Dan.

"Nee-chan come on!" I cried out as the windows blew out. The house suddenly started to combust.

"Onee-chan!" I cried out as Gray tugged me along down the street away from the Mansion. I sobbed as I fought him off before running back down towards the house.

I shifted on my way back and jumped into the flames. _"Nee-san! Where are you?! Natsu-nii!" _I screamed my thoughts as Gray landed next to me in his wolf form.

"_We have to get away from here, Tasha! It's too dangerous!" _Gray shouted at me using his mind. I barked and growled at him. _"Not without my SISTER!" _I growled until he backed down. I heard a whimper coming from inside the house.

"_Natsu-nii! Nee-san!" _I hollered out in my head as the cedar red fur of Natsu's pelt appeared against a door as if he was trying to stand up.

On his opposite side was Nee-san almost out of it. _"Nee-san! Natsu-nii, I'm glad you both are safe but we got to get out of here!" _

Gray agreed. _"We're in his den and territory and if we don't get out soon he could alert the cops!" _He wiped his nose with his paw as he shifted forms.

Gray helped supported Nee-chan when she shifted. I helped Natsu lean against me while still being wolves as we followed the trail back to the Guild.

We all were exhausted when we reached the guild. Gray was so tired he fell asleep on the Infirmary bed after placing Natsu-nii on it. Nee-chan just slumped against the wall, fast asleep still in her pelt.

I looked in on Natsu-nii and noticed with great surprise that Ashley-nee and Kaylee-nee were both awake and sitting at the bar, waiting on me. "Ashley-nee, Kaylee-nee!" I cried out as they both launched into my arms. Caramel brown hair and Violet eyes met mine as I hugged Ashley-nee first.

Her face was more worn since she had been asleep for a long time. Kaylee looked just as bad except her cedar chestnut red hair besides being curly was tangled and torn up clothing. Her green eyes were so bright from the last time I saw them.

"Kaylee-nee, you look awful." I hugged her gently since she was still sorer than her older sister who was 15 while she was 13. She held her head. "I know. I feel like trash. I'm just glad Dan can't find us here." Ashley-nee looked behind her at the new wolf who I hadn't seen before.

"Who's he?" I asked. She looked back at me her eyes sparkling like jewels. "He's Tony. He was the reason we could escape like we did yesterday." Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the tri-colored haired emerald green eyed boy.

It had only felt like hours since I had found Ashley-nee walking into the guild and Natsu-nii and I found Kaylee-nee unconscious on the steps outside. But in fact it had been a day since they started recovering from the serious bruises that refused to leave their bodies.

I stared at Tony who was mesmerizing in his own way but left chills down my spine. He looked my way but I could hear a growl coming from the infirmary as Gray came in growling like a hungry beast.

I rested my arm against my hip and stared at him with my head cocked to the side. "Really, Gray-kun?" I huffed as I walked out of the guild, both Kaylee and Ashley following me out as Lucy-nee woke up.

"Nee-chan!" I squealed as I hugged my sister who shook her spinning head as she got to her now shifted two legs. "I'm ok. What are you three gonna do?"

Soon Natsu-nii and Gray-kun skidded over to us. "How about we show you girls around town?" Natsu-nii suggested as Gajeel and Levy walked over to us. "Mind if we come, it may be fun." Levy cheered as I gave Gajeel a friendly punch. He gave me on back and I just laughed since it kinda hurt.

Soon we explored the town Natsu-nii and Gray-kun showed us all the best restaurants and Levy showed us the best shops and places to browse through.

I gasped. Everyone looked at me as I panicked. "What's wrong?" Gray-kun hugged me while asking. He was trying to comfort me as I screamed. "We don't have a place to sleep, Nee-san!" I sobbed inwardly as Onee-san sighed a patted my shoulder.

"No worries, Tasha-nee, Master knows a place for us to sleep, and it's already furnished." Nee-san pulled me up and led the way to Strawberry Street. **(Unclever I know, but shut up!)**

Soon we were in front of a pink two story complex apartment set for nee-chan and me apparently.

"Wow!" I squealed as I looked at the beauty that was our new home. "Ashley-nee, Kaylee-nee please live with us!" I begged the two girls behind us. They both nodded as Lucy-nee popped in the key and with a _click _of the lock she swung the door open.

"It's a four bed room two bath apartment Ashley and Kaylee your rooms are upstairs and here's your room, we all share one kitchen!" The sisters squealed as they grabbed the key dropped their stuff and ran upstairs to see the place they will be living.

"Awesome!" you could hear them scream from the ceiling as Lucy placed her stuff on the pink bed while I launched myself onto the blue blanketed bed.

"Soft!" I squealed hugging my pillow as I stared at Gray-kun who was gawking at us. "What?" I said as my nerves spiked. "This place is perfect for you girls." He grinned with Natsu-nii who was already snoozing on Lucy-nee's bed.

"Natsu!" She screamed kicking him onto the hardwood floor. Looks like life is gonna get better for us wolves.


End file.
